END
by Melodium
Summary: [ALERTA: si no estas al día con el manga este fic contiene spoiler] Tras dos años de haber pasado por la tormenta Lucy ha terminado de escribir su novela pero la interrupción de Loki, su espíritu celestial, la hará recordar los acontecimientos de aquel trágico día donde su vida y la de todos cambio.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son personajes de Fairy Tail al igual que la estupenda trama del anime son creados por Hiro Mashima pero el futuro a sido parte de mi imaginación o más bien mi deseo de que algo así suceda en el final.

Mientras escribía esta mini historia estaba escuchando ciertas canciones que las recomendare para leer así dará más "emoción" a lo que están por leer. Las canciones pertenecen al Soundtrack de Fairy Tail y son las siguientes; Shukumei, Inishie no Mahou, Fiore Oukoku y Fairy Tail Main Theme slow version.

Para hacer el cambio de tiempo usaré la misma barra que separa las notas con el fic.

* * *

Una joven muchacha de hebras doradas terminaba de escribir en una hoja de papel lo que serían las últimas palabras de su tan larga y esperada novela. Concentrada en lo que escribía no se percató que un joven estaba detrás de ella, este sigiloso se acercó y toco el hombro de la femenina haciéndola exaltarse y voltear su rostro para encontrarse con una cara muy familiar.

¿Has terminado tu novela, Lucy? —Preguntó el muchacho a la joven Heartfilia.

Sí, esta ya es la última hoja. —Respondió está sonriendo a su acompañante quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Han pasado ya dos años desde aquel día… —Comentó posando su mirada en la ventana, Lucy llevo su mirada al mismo punto con melancolía en su rostro.

Así es, han pasado dos años desde aquella tragedia… —Lucy cerro los ojos evitando que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos, Loki apretó más el hombro de la muchacha dándole ánimos en silencio.

* * *

Hace cuatrocientos años atrás, Zeref fue un joven muchacho prodigio en la magia que estudiaba de está en un templo antiguo pero por una causa desconocida su pequeño hermano menor murió haciendo que Zeref comenzara una exhaustiva búsqueda de traerlo de vuelta a la vida. Los profesores que habían estado enseñando a este mago intentaron hacerle ver que jugar con la vida y la muerte no era algo bueno pero el muchacho se negó a dejar su búsqueda y termino enloqueciendo liberando consigo la **_magia negra de Ankhseram_** y asesinando a todos los que habitaban la academia.

Zeref se maldijo a si mismo con esta magia y comenzó a vagar por el mundo eliminando todo lo que tuviera vida a cada paso que daba. Zeref sintiéndose mal consigo mismo por aquel trágico camino que había tomado su vida creo a **_Etherias._** Diferentes libros escritos por él mismo con un poder inigualable de demonios, sin embargo, ninguno logro cometer el deseo de Zeref y esto lo llevo a crear al demonio más fuerte de todos con el cuerpo de su propio hermano dando así vida a **_E.N.D._** E.N.D como el demonio más fuerte y vil de todos creo al gremio de demonios **_Tartaros_** el cual estaría encargado de la última voluntad de Zeref pero estos planes se vieron frustrados por Igneel, el rey dragón de fuego quien tuvo una "batalla" con E.N.D llevándolo a un estado latente y dejando tan solo el libro que lo volvería a despertar.

Y luego de cuatrocientos años, Zeref dio inicio al **_festival del Rey dragón_** con el avance del imperio Alvarez contra Magnolia. Tal vez Fairy Tail tenía los magos para poder ganar y también a la primera maestra del gremio con la cual contaban pero aun así el imperio Alvarez era demasiado extenso para ellos solos y con la ayuda de Ichiya cada amigo que habían formado en el largo camino que recorrieron llegaron para su ayuda comenzando así la guerra entre **_el mago inmortal, el rey dragón y la humanidad._**

Pero Lucy lo que más recuerda es el momento en el que llego Zeref abrazando en sus manos el libro de E.N.D para así revelar la verdadera identidad de este y liberarlo; **_Etherias Natsu Dragneel._** Lucy a veces aún puede escuchar los gritos de Natsu cuando se liberó el sello del libro, aún puede ver con absoluta claridad como la bufanda que Igneel le había dado a Natsu para que aquel mal habitante en él no lo consumiera se deslizaba de su cuello quedando así tirada justo en sus zapatos. Lucy puede escuchar aun el grito de Juvia y Erza cuando Gray se abalanzó contra Natsu. No. Aquello que habían visto ya no era Natsu porque Natsu era quien siempre en sus ojos había un brillo de vida y esperanza, quien sonreía y en la batalla daba un discurso con el cual todos eran alentados a seguir luchando, quien al comenzar una batalla gritaba su habitual frase " _estoy encendido_ " pero en cambio lo que estaba viendo en aquel momento era diferente. Sus ojos color carmesí, encendidos como las llamas del fuego, las marcas de un demonio en todo su cuerpo consumiéndolo, los cuernos largos que estaban en su cabello y aquellas orejas puntiagudas como las de un demonio o dragón al igual que sus garras. Era E.N.D. Era un demonio. Ya no era Natsu. Su Natsu. Y Lucy solo pudo caer arrodillada llorando mientras veía como Gray atacaba a quien era su mejor amigo.

Fuego contra hielo, magia oscura contra el destructivo poder del rey dragón. La destrucción de todo lo que está cerca y la inmovilidad de cada persona que observa todo sin saber qué hacer. Erza quien aprieta los puños frustrada por ver como sus dos mejores amigos pelean contra el otro como enemigos cuando siempre han sido compañeros. Lissana quien derrama lágrimas y es sostenida por Elfman y Mirajane quien a su vez observa a Laxus. Wendy junto a Romeo ambos demasiado shockeados para mostrar alguna sensación, los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth sorprendidos e inmovilizados. Gajeel mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Juvia quien con ojos acuosos intenta no derramar lágrimas mirando a Gray preocupada y desconsolada porque su ser amado se enfrenta a su casi hermano. Y entonces esta Happy volando hasta sus brazos, llorando como nunca antes mientras murmura una y otra vez su nombre.

¡Este no es el fin! ¡Tú no eres este! ¡DESPIERTA NAAAAATSU! —Gray con todas sus fuerzas grita mientras usa un ataque el cual es contrarrestado por el fuego de Natsu, intenso y lleno de ira el hielo y el fuego se encuentran como nunca antes.

Lucy recuerda la primera vez que ella y Natsu se vieron, fue él quien la llevo hasta el gremio de Fairy Tail. Fue él quien corrió tras de ella cuando Phantom Lord ataco a Fairy Tail para llevársela. Fue Natsu quien siempre la consolaba en los momentos más tristes y le recordaba que ganarían, que siempre ganarían porque ellos eran de Fairy Tail. Natsu le enseño el nuevo significado de una familia, algo que había perdido cuando su padre se encerró en su oficina y nunca más la vio. Natsu le regalo risas y sonrisas. Natsu estuvo con ella cuando se enteró de la muerte de su padre y aunque no sabía que hacer ahí estuvo para ella. Él la tomo entre sus brazos cuando cayó como una estrella por los cielos. Fue quien luego de un año de haberla dejado sola con una carta volvió irrumpiendo los grandes juegos mágicos gritando que el más fuerte se enfrentara con él y cumplió su sueño de volver a reunir al gremio, de volver a la vida a Fairy Tail. Cuando ella creyó que Natsu la dejaría por Lissana él le demostró que nunca la dejaría y ella _se enamoró del dragón._  
Al mirarlo nuevamente Lucy ve a un demonio, no al dragón del cual ella se enamoró por su bondad y noble corazón pero eso no significa que aquel demonio no sea Natsu. Las lágrimas de Lucy no se detienen y ve como a la pelea que Gray sostiene contra E.N.D se le unen los demás.

Aun no es tiempo… AUN NO ES TIEMPO PARA RENDIRSE SALAMANDER —Gajeel se avienta contra Natsu utilizando todas sus fuerzas seguido de Lily quien como fiel compañero va con el dragon slayer de hierro.

Natsu-san nos enseñó mucho a mí y a Rogue… Nos mostró que estábamos equivocados. Qué un gremio es una familia y no un lugar al cual temer… Y yo… —Sting, el maestro de Sabertooth apretaba su puño con fuerza siendo observado por los demás— YO ME PROMETÍ A MI MISMO QUE AYUDARÍA A NATSU-SAN… QUÉ LE DEVOLVERÍA EL FAVOR. —Los gritos del joven fueron secundados por los miembros de Sabertooth, Rogue dejo a Frosch junto a Lector y corrió junto a Sting para ir en la ayuda de los otros dos que peleaban contra Natsu.

Natsu… —Erza se reequipo bajo la mirada de todos mientras mantenía su vista en los dragon slayers y el único devil slayer que peleaban contra Natsu— Somos una familia ¿No? Tu siempre lo has dicho, venceremos porque somos Fairy Tail, lucharemos hombro a hombro porque cuidamos de nuestros amigos. Entonces… NO DEBES HACER QUE LA FAMILIA SE PREOCUPE, PELEA NATSU, PELEA CONTRA EL DEMONIO QUE ESTA DENTRO DE TI.

Me equivoque y traicione a mi familia pero a golpes me diste a entender que estaba equivocado, quien diría que un mocoso sería el que me vencería. Por eso ahora TE DEVOLVERE CADA UNO DE ESOS GOLPES HASTA QUE REACCIONES, NATSU. —Lucy miro a Laxus quien fue tras de Erza lanzando uno de sus potentes rayos a Natsu.

Natsu no solamente había estado junto a ella apoyándola, Natsu había sido quien abrió los ojos de incontables personas para ayudarlos y guiarlos por el camino verdadero de la justicia. Fue con su valentía que se levantó pelea tras pelea y les recordó que equivocarse no era malo pero lo importante era caminar por un camino amplio junto a los amigos y no en un camino minado y destructivo para el entorno. En los peores momentos él se levantó y grito que volvería a levantarse, que pelearía de nuevo y que haría honor a su gremio, su familia. Natsu fue quien día tras día, mes tras mes, año tras año, enseño una valiosa lección; **_un gremio es una familia y la familia nunca te abandonara ni siquiera en los peores momentos, ellos te protegerán._**

Happy… —Lucy miro al pequeño Exceed que estaba entre sus brazos llorando, ella aun con lágrimas en los ojos le sonrió— Ya no llores Happy… Todos aquí lucharemos por recuperar a Natsu y lo recuperaremos así que ya no hay necesidad de llorar porque Natsu volverá con nosotros, con su familia de Fairy Tail.

Lucy… —Tanto él como todos la miraban y refregándose sus ojos asintió con su cabeza para comenzar a volar mirando a su rubia amiga— Si, recuperaremos a Natsu.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras. Lucy miro nuevamente al frente donde había una gran lucha. Por una parte estaban los magos peleando contra Etherias Natsu Dragneel y por otra parte Acnologia y Zeref peleaban probando sus fuerzas. La vestimenta de Lucy que pertenecía a Virgo fue cambiada a la de Loki, el líder del zodiaco. Seco sus lágrimas y comenzó a dar lentos pasos sin dejar de mirar al frente o más específicamente sin dejar de mirar a Natsu. Fue seguida por todos los que habían estado mirando la pelea que había iniciado Gray, era tiempo de que ellos también pelearan junto a quienes estaban ahí. Era cierto, aquel ya no era el dragón que Lucy había conocido y del cual se había enamorado pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ese demonio, el hermano menor de Zeref, E.N.D, el maestro de Tartaros, fuera lo que fuera él era Natsu Dragneel, mago de Fairy Tail y ellos lo recuperarían costara lo que costara.  
Las pisadas que habían comenzado siendo lentas cambiaron a una rápida velocidad avanzando hasta la pelea y en conjunto todos unidos dieron un grito de lucha

 ** _¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!_**

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo encontraron aburrido? La verdad me ha gustado un montón como me ha quedado, creo que Natsu siempre ha dejado en claro que Fairy Tail es una familia y su hogar además de haber ayudado a algunos personajes que pudieron ser antagonistas en su momento como los gemelos dragones y bueno ahora falta la siguiente parte en la cual se rebelara mucho más de lo sucedido en el festival del rey dragón. Pero abramos algunas dudas ¿Qué sucedió con Natsu? ¿Por qué Lucy recuerda aquel momento al borde de las lagrimas? ¿Habrá muerto Natsu? ¿Veremos algunas parejas del futuro? ¿Qué es de la vida de Lucy en el presente? ¿Y de qué trata finalmente el libro de la misma? ¿Veremos el futuro de los demás miembros de Fairy Tail? Los dejare para que piensen aquellas preguntas en lo que yo actualizo la historia.


End file.
